


Jealousy

by irritableDemiurge



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Toys, Trans!Chihiro, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritableDemiurge/pseuds/irritableDemiurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut. Well, almost. There's jealousy and guilt and lust, and hopefully, just a bit of sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Chihiro is trans* in this fic! I don't prefer either interpretation in-game but when it comes to fanworks I seem to like Chihiro as a she better. In my mind, Asahina is with Sakura at this point, and Sakura is aware and has the same relationship with both of them. I might expand this to include Sakura/Chihiro, Sakura/Asahina and/or Sakura/Chihiro/Asahina eventually.

"Get on your knees," she tells Asahina, staring at her naked frame. She's so toned and curvy and just...feminine. More feminine than she could ever be, Chihiro knows. She hates the jealousy that bubbles inside her when she looks at her, and she hates herself for feeling it, but at the very least she could vent when they were together in the bedroom.  
Asahina sank slowly to her knees, looking over her shoulder at her much tinier lover. In contrast with Asahina, she had only taken off her shoes and socks, and her panties were lying discarded somewhere near the Asahina's own pile of clothes. Chihiro was squeezing a tube of lubricant as hard as she could to get the last drops out. When no more was coming out, she dropped the tube to the floor and started applying the lube to the gray dildo that was strapped to her hips. Because of Chihiro's discomfort with her body, they'd resorted to using toys. The controller for a vibrating one was strapped to her lover's thigh by one of Aoi's hairties, and the wire extending from it ran invitingly towards her favourite part of Chihiro's body.

  
Chihiro noticed her stare and smiled, then pretended to jerk off with the didlo before blushing furiously and stopping as abruptly as she began. She had learned to break out of her shell while they were doing it, but she could still be a bit shy before that.

  
"You promised you were gonna downscale to a medium one," whined Asahina, doing her best to pretend that the larger toy didn't turn her on almost as much as the way it was hiking up Chihiro's skirt so that all she could see was the shaft and the slightest hint of her thighs.

  
Instead of replying, Chihiro Fujisaki rose to her knees and pressed down on Asahina's shoulders until she got down on all fours. Then she turned on her vibrator, which made her pause and shiver for a few seconds, and positioned the dildo at Asahina's wet entrance. The strap-on wasn't very thick at the beginning, but it extended in every direction further along, reaching maximum thickness in the middle, then decreasing to about the same size at the base.

  
Chihiro teased her with the tip until Asahina turned around and licked her lips, which always worked. Chihiro slid half the toy inside her, then pulled out. It wasn't hard getting it fully inside due to both the natural and artifical lubrication. As soon as she felt she could move without too much resistance, she started to steadily increase her pace.  
Asahina had given up on doggy-style by now, and had her head buried in a pillow. One of her arms was still kind of supporting her, but she was mostly using it to play with one of her breasts, and the other to play with every place Chihiro couldn't reach. She was trying her best not to moan, which was hard since Chihiro was slamming into her with more and more vigor, because she knew what would happen if she did. So she tried to keep her mind focused on just how hot it would be if she could extend her arm far enough behind her to lift Chihiro's skirt on the other side and replace that vibrator.

  
It didn't help.

Asahina started moaning the moment Chihiro used her hands to pull her hips backwards to meet her thursts mid-way. Chihiro's expression turned from a focused one into one of lust, and she let go of Aoi's hips, making sure she was doing it by herself, and leaned forward as far as she could. Asahina curled into herself so that her lover's mouth was right beside her ear.

  
"Y-You like this, don't you?" she asked, stammering a bit but not nearly as embarassed as she had been when she first realized she enjoyed this. Asahina didn't reply - not with words anyway- so Chihiro reached between her legs, looking for her clit. When she found it, she squeezed it, and Asahina's moans immidiately got louder.

"You like it when I let you fuck yourself on me," repeated Chihiro, now much too turned on to be embarrased. 

"Yesss," her lover managed to say between gasps. 

"Okay," replied Chihiro and stopped moving completely, letting her hands fall casually to her sides. "Do it then." She reached behind her back and pushed the vibrator further in until it finally hit the right spot. The effect was instantanious. Her other hand quickly went to the controls and set them to maximum, and her back arched, the back of the dildo pressing against her hardness. She almost started fucking Aoi again before she came back to and remembered she was supposed to do it herself.

  
It didn't take long for Asahina to do just that. She raised herself to her elbows, regretting the fact that in this position she couldn't do anything to her breasts. She squeezed them between her arms as hard as she could, thankful that they were large enough for that, and frustrated that her nipples were still out of reach. Nipple clamps next time, she thought. Her hips were rocking backwards and forwards, and unlike Chihiro, she didn't waste any time before going at it with full force. Because of its shape, the didlo inside her felt like a knot, catching right on the best spot whether it was going in or out. Chihiro's moans of pleasure were drowned by Asahina's slightly louder ones. This kind of sex might have been awkward, but no other way of doing it felt quite as great to her. There was just something about the way she was using Chihiro almost like she was just a tool to get her off, but stayed the submissive one at the same time.

Meanwhile, Chihiro had lifted her shirt and was holding it up in her mouth. The hem was being stained with her saliva but she didn't care. Her skirt had partially slid off, revealing much more skin. She was using one of her hands to play with her nipples, getting rougher and rougher because something was just missing, leaving marks that would surely turn to bruises next morning. She looked down at Asahina and that feeling she was so ashamed of rose up again, threatening to swallow her whole. Her hand reached out, grabbing Aoi by her ponytail, the other digging its nails into her back and dragging, leaving red trails along the perfect dark skin.  
Chihiro could feel her climax approaching quickly. She pulled Asahina's hair towards her with what little strenght she had, and slammed deep into her until Aoi swallowed the whole lenght of the toy. Then she pulled out just as violently, pushed Asahina to the side, fisted the dildo and pushed it backwards, applying as much pressure as she could, and pulling the vibrator from inside her. Asahina came first, her fingers replacing the toy inside of her, screaming Chihiro's name. Chihiro came right after, also loudly, falling to the bed as her skirt was stained with semen, eyes full of tears, just like every time she orgasmed.  
But there were always fewer tears than last time.

Chihiro and Asahina fell asleep. Sakura found her two girlfriends lying on the bed in the same dishiveled state. With a smile she turned off the vibrator, tucking it inside the hairband on her lover's thigh. Then she took off her skirt, wiped the sleeping girl off lightly, and carefully folded it so that Chihiro wouldn't have to see the white stains on it. After, she pulled off the harness that was pressing Chihiro's member against her stomach and slid it beneath the bed. She could only find Asahina's panties on the ground, and she awkwardly put them on Chihiro, hiding everything beneath a layer of loose fabric. It was the least she could do.

Then she wrapped a sheet around the two of them and let them sleep undisturbed.


End file.
